The present invention relates to a novel bromine containing organic compound and to its production by reacting tetrabromobisphenol A with an aqueous guanidine carbonate solution.
Bromine containing organic compounds have found increasing use in chemical engineering, especially as starting materials for the production of pest control agents, and as flame retardant components for use in a wide variety of synthetic plastics. When used as flame retardants, it is preferred that the bromine atoms be contained in a spatially expanded molecule. In general, bromine containing compounds of larger size have the advantage that they are not as easily volatilized as is generally the case with organic bromine compounds of smaller molecular size. Consequently, the flame retardation in plastics achieved using bromine containing organic compounds which have spatially expanded molecules is more lasting, whereas such a lasting effect cannot always be achieved with more simply structured bromine containing compounds.